


Blue Angels

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Road Trip! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Angels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, National Naval Aviation Museum, Sam is a third wheel but it's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam raced to Florida, hoping to catch Gemini there. Will Dean finally learn his real name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Angels

Maybe it was the lack of stretching his legs. Maybe it was because Gemini was gonna be there soon. Whatever the reason, Dean was practically bouncing off the National Naval Aviation Museum’s walls. He ran over to each display with Sam trailing behind, both searching for Gemini frantically.

Sam suggested they get some lunch around noon, soon after the light started to fade from Dean’s eyes. They kept looking around while they ate as fast as they could.

The brothers got a floor map and checked off the exhibits. About halfway down the list, they arrived at the Blue Angels hanging from the ceiling. Standing underneath them was none other than Gemini.

Dean wasn’t the type to freeze in surprise, but Sam bumped into him when he stopped dead. He didn’t ask his brother about it. Instead, he gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Dean took a deep breath and made an attempt to walk over to Gemini casually.

Before Dean could execute one of the many plans racing through his head, Gemini spoke to him. “I’ve always been fond of the Blue Angels.”

Dean half exhaled, half chuckled. Damn, he was nervous. “Y-yeah.” He cringed inwardly at the stutter. He turned to the trench-coated man. “It’s nice to see you, Angel.”

Angel smiled at his newest nickname. “Nice to see you too. I never asked, what is your name?”

“Dean. You?”

“Castiel, but Angel is just fine.” 

Dean grinned. “I think I’ll call ya Cas.” 

Sam was watching the two talk. He couldn’t help but smile as Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. It was brief, but the two men smiled at each other and clasped their hands before looking back up at the Blue Angels display.

\-----

Sam was used to the couple leaving him as a third wheel. He wasn’t surprised when he was present at Dean asking Cas on their first date. He was also there at the museum’s Blue Angels exhibit two years later, when Cas proposed. 

Sam didn’t mind. His brothers were happy.


End file.
